<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stalker: Ed, Edd, ‘n’ Eddy by QueenAlicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868623">Stalker: Ed, Edd, ‘n’ Eddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn'>QueenAlicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ed Edd ‘n’ Eddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlicorn/pseuds/QueenAlicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My stalker pages are a study of a certain show. In this case it is, Ed, Edd, ‘n’ Eddy. I do this to make my creative stories better, and to let curious reader develop a better understanding of my point of view. Because serious chapters can be so long, I typically break them up with a fun chapter. This is literally a study, and NOT a story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stalker: Ed, Edd, ‘n’ Eddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy or it's characters.</p><p>Note: This is a study of the show. It's an evaluation for me, so that I can hopefully make better and more accurate stories.</p><p>Chapter 1, What did you say?</p><p>Hey everybody. I have a few Stalker pages, but I think I am going to really love this one.</p><p>I do alternate the chapters though. I do a fun chapter, and then a serious one. The reason I do this, is because my serious chapters tend to be super long. And it would just be cruel of me to subject people to so much information constantly.</p><p>So, this is a study, so please keep that in mind if you choose to read on.</p><p>First a fun chapter; as you can see above I entitled it "What did you say?" This section is going to be some of my favorite quotes from the first season. There are several I do love, but I am only going to pick one per episode.</p><p>[The Ed-touchables]</p><p>Edd- "Oh, Hello Eddy. So what are you doin'? Hey, was that you ringing my doorbell."</p><p>[Nagged to Ed]</p><p>Lee- "The way to a man's heart is through his arteries."</p><p>[Pop Goes the Ed]</p><p>Eddy- "Isn't it obvious?" (Points to his fake chest hair)</p><p>Kevin- (Rubs a sponge on Eddy's chest, erasing the fake hair)</p><p>Eddy- "Ah! My pencil chest hair! (Grrr)"</p><p>[Over Your Ed]</p><p>Kevin- "Just what are you up to?"</p><p>Ed- "About five, nine, give or take."</p><p>(Kids laugh)</p><p>[Sir Ed-a-Lot]</p><p>Ed- "Ah! She's leaking Eddy. Sarah don't blow up."</p><p>[A Pinch to Grow an Ed]</p><p>Ed- "Cute little feller. You know Double D, he has your eyes."</p><p>[Dawn of the Eds]</p><p>Ed- "Ah! It's not fair! Oh, If only I were older."</p><p>Edd- "Don't worry Ed. We'll see it on tv in a year."</p><p>Ed- "Yeah, with all the good stuff cut out."</p><p>[Virt-Ed-Go]</p><p>Ed- "Weird, Kevin already has a club house here."</p><p>[Read All About Ed]</p><p>Eddy- "Get out of my room Double D."</p><p>Edd- "I'm outside, Eddy."</p><p>[Quick Shot Ed]</p><p>Johnny- (reading to Plank) "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a- (gasp) oh my."</p><p>[An Ed Too Many]</p><p>Jimmy- "Where's my Sarah! I want Sarah! I miss Sarah! Give her back! Grr."</p><p>[Ed-n-Seek]</p><p>Eddy- "Heh, Look, Ed's a brainless cyclops."</p><p>[Look Into My Eds]</p><p>Marie- "You've been cancelled, I'm a tv star."</p><p>[Tag Yer Ed]</p><p>Eddy- "Your brain is the only thing with stretch marks."</p><p>[Fool on the Ed]</p><p>Eddy- "Gentleman the El Mango Stink Bomb. My brother showed me how to make it, before he went away. Isn't it beautiful?"</p><p>[A Boy and His Ed]</p><p>Edd- "I think Kevin was really gonna give us something."</p><p>[It's Way Ed]</p><p>Edd- "Cheer up, Eddy. My mom says fads go in a cycle. In another ten years we'll be back in style."</p><p>[Laugh Ed Laugh]</p><p>Ed- (talking to a dollar) "Huh? Sweetheart! Baby, come back. Stop teasin'. Lucy I'm home. You an me against the world baby. Yeah! Will you marry us?"</p><p>[A Glass of Warm Ed]</p><p>Eddy- "Who turned off the sun?"</p><p>[Flea-Bitten Ed]</p><p>Edd- "Seems like Mr. and Mrs. Bunny have been practicing the multiplication table."</p><p>[Who, What, Where, Ed!]</p><p>Eddy- "Where are ya, ya little- Yeow! He bit me! He bit me! Jimmy bit me! Jimmy bit me!"</p><p>Edd- "A starving artist I suppose. (chuckles) I couldn't resist."</p><p>[Keeping Up with the Eds]</p><p>Rolf- "Very good. Victor, you're out of here."</p><p>Victor- (runs and starts eating grass)</p><p>Edd- "Strong union."</p><p>[Eds-Aggerate]</p><p>Ed- "How am I doing Eddy? Uh, where's Eddy Double D?"</p><p>Edd- "Stuck to your foot, like an old gym wrapper."</p><p>[Oath to an Ed]</p><p>Eddy- "Doth my English bug you bumpkin?"</p><p>[Button Yer Ed]</p><p>Edd- "Eddy sure has gained confidence since losing his voice."</p><p>[Avast Ye Eds]</p><p>Jimmy- "Hair emergency! Hair emergency!"</p><p>Heh, hey that was nice and short. Maybe you should stick around to see the character evaluation coming up in the next chapter. But until then, 'see ya, Dorks!'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>